The present invention relates to an adapter, and more particularly, to an antenna adapter used between an electrical connector and an antenna.
Wireless devices using RF (radio frequency) become more and more popular in the personal computer industry. For example, a PCMCIA card is provided with a RF antenna which is configured by a pair of wires. However, for the best working performance, it is better to keep the antenna in a vertical position which gives best emitting and receiving performance. Nevertheless, it is unlikely to erect those pair of wires without any fixture thereof. In addition, the PCMCIA card is inserted into a card edge connector, and it is not feasible to attach a wire fixture to the card.
In addition, mounting position of a connection in a panel can not ensure the attached antenna to be kept in a vertical position. There is a need to provide a device such that the attached antenna will be kept or capable of being adjusted in a vertical position.
An object of the present invention is to provide an antenna adapter such that an attached antenna can be always kept in a vertical position.
In order to achieve to the above mentioned object, an antenna adapter in accordance with the present invention comprises an elongate housing defining a receiving space and first and second ends opposite to each other. A first connector is fixedly positioned in the first end. A second connector is rotationally positioned in the second end and is electrically coupled to the first connector. A positioning device is arranged between the housing and the second connector such that the second connector can be angularly positioned with respect to the housing. The positioning device includes a cylindrical body defining a chamber therein. A bottom of the body defines a hole thereof. The cylindrical body further includes a cam periphery atop thereof. The second connector includes a tubular body rotationally received in the chamber of the positioning device means. The tubular body further includes a shaft extending through the hole of the cylindrical body and a post anchoring the second connector respect to the cam periphery of the cylindrical body.
These and additional objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention taken in conjunction with the appended drawings.